parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger
One of the largest of the 'big cats', the tiger (Panthera tigris) is an instantly recognisable animal and an iconic symbol of conservation. Readily distinguished from other large felids as the only striped cat, the tiger generally has a distinctive reddish-orange to yellow-ochre coat with a white belly and black markings. The characteristic dark, vertical stripes patterning the body vary in their width, spacing, and length, and whether they are single or double stripes. The pattern and distribution of the stripes is unique to each tiger, with no two individuals exhibiting the same stripe pattern. The different subspecies vary in their body size, coat colour and markings, with the Sumatran tiger being the smallest and darkest, while the Siberian tiger is the largest and palest subspecies. However, markings and coat colour can overlap between subspecies, and individuals from different subspecies can not always be differentiated on the basis of their appearance alone. Mainly hunting wild pigs and deer, the tiger is also capable of taking prey much larger than itself, including small elephants and rhinos. Unlike most other cat species, the tiger is a keen swimmer and often cools off in streams and lakes to escape the midday heat. Roles * It played Rothbart in The Artist Mare * They played Frog Hunters in The Doe and the Puffball * They played Hercules, Megara, Zeus and Hera in Hercules (NatureRules1 Version) * It played 1st Guard in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Grumpy in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats * It played African Leopard in Khumba (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Mr. Waternoose in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Carnotaurus in ASIAN ANIMAL * It played Hopper, Molt, Thumper and the other grasshoppers in An Asian Animal's Life * It played Simba, Nala, Kion and the other lions in The Tiger King (NatureRules1 Version), The Tiger King 2: Simba's Pride (NatureRules1 Version) and The Tiger Guard * It played Gorgosaurus in Walking with Indian Animals * It played Rex in We're Back! An Asian Animal's Story Tiger Subspecies * Bali Tiger * Bengal Tiger * Caspian Tiger * Indochinese Tiger * Javan Tiger * Malayan Tiger * Ngandong Tiger * Siberian Tiger * Sumatran Tiger * Trinil Tiger * Wanhsien Tiger Gallery Tiger in Ranthambhore.jpg Bengal Tiger in Bangalore.jpg Bengal-tiger-lying-on-ground.jpg tiger2.jpg Tiger, Bengal (Foster's Home for Imanginary Friends).jpg Dexter's Lab Tigers.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Fantasia 2000 Tigers.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) PPG Tiger.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-244.jpg TigerBengal BlueFang.jpg Simpsons tiger.png Animal Jam Tiger.png NatM Tiger.png Tiger (Alphabetimals).png CtCD Tiger.jpg JEL Tigers.png Regular Show Tigers.png BabyShakespeare-disneyscreencaps.com-13615.jpg CM_Capture_7.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Tiger.PNG Tiger narina.jpg Daring_Do_face_to_face_with_death_S2E16.png IMG_7921.JPG IMG_3610.PNG King and the Mockingbird Tiger.png IMG 8092.JPG IMG_3616(1).PNG|The Proud Family (2001-2005) CPatP Tiger Cub.png T&P Tiger.png Wild Kratts Tiger.png tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4633.jpg IMG 1328.PNG Tiger (Tiger Trouble).jpg junglebook2016_sherekhan_3_by_giuseppedirosso-daflh9e.jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Tiger (Youda Safari).jpg Tyrone the Tiger.png tiger-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Superbook Tiger.png Zoboomafoo Tiger.png D.jpg Tigers 023.png Zoobabu Tiger.png Elephant.png Screenshot Tiger.png|Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003) Tiger in Cabela's.jpg Daniel Tiger.jpg Tony the Tiger.jpg Vitaly the Tiger.jpg Giant Realistic Flying Tiger.png Lars and the Tiger.jpeg G021 Amoy Tiger a.jpg Star_meets_Tiger.png|Star & the Tiger Foto+Cabela’s+Dangerous+Hunts +Ultimate+Challenge.jpg Stanley_Tiger.png Kaku's_Sister.png Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg 5A3BE2AA-63B0-454F-83C1-F6D6DE840352.jpeg KF Sumatran Tiger.jpeg Flinstone tiger.jpg TonyTheTigerRemastered.png Tiger scram.png Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Tiger (Animals).jpg 68 crouching tiger.jpg Wild Thornberrys Tiger.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) (Sumatran Variant) Dom.JPG|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) (Bengal Variant) Kalla.PNG|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) (Siberian Variant) Rintoo the Tiger.jpg 4b73b073d3d40.jpg Swiss Family Robinson Tiger.jpg PPG Original Asian Elephant and Tiger.jpg Tarzan Tiger.jpg Bengal Tiger.jpg Stripes the Tiger.jpg|Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2003) Panthera tigris corbetti 01.jpg Tiger, Siberian.jpg The Tiger.png IMG_20180924_215848.jpg 2923D7F0-9C10-44CD-93F4-59A84A2FB45C.jpeg C1C9FE6A-390F-440A-AFE0-26450BE771EF.jpeg 19719198-A819-44ED-907F-5665BF1C9762.jpeg 3D8621E8-3469-456D-AACD-A231446339AD.jpeg 7303933F-A9ED-42B4-993B-43976918B78E.jpeg 77A3818D-CA1F-4AEF-8A83-F53EE1884F09.jpeg 754C2D2C-ED85-4D8E-B5AC-7884EE92248E.jpeg 9061941B-D276-44DD-BD78-570612C3E285.jpeg 6F047A45-29FD-4968-957B-92F073766B6B.jpeg F02E8F62-0D7A-42CD-B86F-CD4447C925A4.jpeg 22C5B725-B5BD-4D93-9C7C-6A41F854DE2E.jpeg 84862CF9-FAC8-409D-AC1D-39EA5E346C64.jpeg Also See * Lion * Leopard * Snow Leopard * Cheetah * Clouded Leopard * Jaguar * Mountain Lion Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Felids Category:Tigers Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Madeline Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Pink Panther Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:The Proud Family Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:The King and the Mockingbird Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:We Bought a Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Pana'ewa Rainforest Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:The Ant and The Aardvark Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Deadly 60 Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Southwick's Zoo Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:Appu Stories Animals Category:Actual Size Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:The Jungle Book (2016) Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:The Zoo Animals Category:Rugrats Go Wild! Animals Category:Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Orange Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators Animals Category:Protected Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Happy Monster Band Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals